


Joulu Kotikolossa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, seksi romantiikalla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ginnyn käsi lukittuu niskaani ja vetää hämmentyneet kasvoni aivan lähelle hänen omaa pisamaista nenäänsä.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley





	Joulu Kotikolossa

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on kolmas ficcini ikinä, julkaistu ekan kerran elokuussa 2005. Aivan kamalaa luettavaa, mutta siirrän nyt kuitenkin talteen tänne AO3.
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_  
> 

"Hyvää yötä", sanon ja nousen ylös suuresta nojatuolista. Väläytän hymyn sohvalla sylikkäin loikoileville Harrylle ja Dracolle ja lähetän lentosuukon Ginnylle, joka makaa kippurassa toisella sohvalla. Sitten käännyn ovelle ja kävelen portaisiin.

Olen jo avannut sängyn ja riisunut vaatteet, kun kuulen ovelta koputuksen.

"Sisään", sanon vedettyäni kimonon ylle. Yllätyn hieman, kun näen porkkananpunaiset hiukset sekä pisamaisen naaman. "Ginny." Hymyilen.

Ginny virnistää ja livahtaa ovesta sisälle.

"Ajattelin tulla vielä juttelemaan hetkiseksi, ihan kuin ennen vanhaan, muistatko?" Hän istahtaa viereeni sängynreunalle ja oikoo aamutakin liepeitään.

"Muistan." Hymyilen lämpimästi. 

Kouluaikoina meillä oli tapana viettää joulut Kotikolossa. Harry ja Ron nukkuivat yhdessä makuuhuoneessa, minä ja Ginny toisessa. Valvoimme aina pitkään ja rupattelimme kaikesta mahdollisesta. Ginny kertoi minulle ensimmäisestä suudelmastaan, jonka oli saanut hermostuneelta Nevilleltä kolmannella luokalla. Neville oli pyytänyt hänet parikseen tanssiaisiin ja saattanut loppuillasta tyttöjen makuusalin portaille. Ginny kertoi minulle nauraen, kuinka Neville oli kolauttanut hampaansa hänen hampaisiinsa, kun oli suudellut häntä hätäisesti. Poika-parka oli sen jälkeen juossut hämmentyneenä pois paikalta. Minä puolestani kerroin Ginnylle tunteistani Ronia kohtaan ennen kuin paljastin ne edes tälle itselleen.

"Mukava olla taas täällä." Hymyilen vieressäni istuvalle nuorelle naiselle. "Ihanaa, että päätit pitää Kotikolon itselläsi."

Ginny laskee katseensa ja hänen hymynsä kuolee pois.

"En olisi mistään hinnasta antanut kenenkään muun asua täällä. Paitsi ehkä sinun ja Ronin. Uskon, että isä ja äiti olisivat halunneet jonkun perheenjäsenen pitävän talon suvun hallussa."

Toinen Sota oli verottanut rankasti Weasleyn perhettä. Se oli tehnyt minusta lesken, mutta vienyt Ginnyltä useammankin kuin yhden veljen. Molly ja Arthur olivat kaatuneet myös. Omat vanhempani olivat kuolleet oudossa kolarissa jo paria kuukautta ennen lopputaistelua. Epäilemättä Voldemortilla oli ollut sormensa jarrupolkimen alla. Pimeyden lordi ei ollut tiettävästi koskaan suhtautunut hellästi meitä jästisyntyisiä kohtaan. Yleisesti uskottiinkin, että koska hän ei ollut päässyt käsiksi Roniin eikä minuun, Harryn läheisimpiin ihmisiin, hänen pimeä katseensa oli kääntynyt meidän perheisiimme. Isä ja äiti olivat valitettavan helppo saalis.

Nostan käteni Ginnyn harteille ja vedän hänet vasten olkaani. Halaan häntä hellästi.

"Olen niin pahoillani", supatan hänen korvaansa ja sivelen hänen pehmeää selkäänsä. Tunnen Ginnyn värähtävän ja odotan puoliksi hänen alkavan itkeä, mutta hän vetäytyykin kauemmas ja naulitsee katseensa minuun.

"Tiedätkö miten yksinäinen olen ollut viimeisen vuoden? Olen asunut tässä talossa seuranani pelkät muistot. Muistot entisestä ajasta. Tiedätkö, että en ole oikeastaan edes elänyt Tylypahkan ulkopuolella? Sodan jälkeen valmistuin ja siitä lähtien olen käynyt päivästä toiseen töissä, sulkeutunut iltaisin tähän taloon tuijottamaan takkatulta. Jouduin jopa kärräämään sen pahuksen kellon pois keittiöstä, koska purskahdin aina itkuun sen nähdessäni."

Weasleyn perheen kuuluisassa kellossa oli viisareista enää jäljellä neljä, loput olivat muuttuneet mustiksi tyngiksi.

"Etkä sinäkään ole ollut maisemissa sen jälkeen, kun lähdit Ranskaan töihin. Olen kaivannut sinua niin paljon", Ginny selittää hätääntyneellä äänellä.

"Voin kuvitella, että sinulla on ollut vaikeaa. En ole itsekään nähnyt montaa iloista asiaa pitkiin aikoihin. En ennen tätä iltaa. Ja kyllähän sinä ymmärrät, että minun täytyi ottaa etäisyyttä asioihin. Mutta tiedätkö mitä? Enää sinun ei tarvitse olla yksin. Nyt kun olen täällä, meidän täytyy pitää tiukasti yhteyttä. Sinä olet ainoa suku, mitä minulla on jäljellä."

"Anteeksi, puhun vain omista huolistani. Sinullakin on ollut vaikeaa", Ginny huokaa ja laskee katseensa.

"Hei, ei tässä ole tarkoitus laittaa toisiamme arvojärjestykseen", naurahdan ja saan yhtäkkiä kovin ronmaisen ajatuksen. Otan kasvoilleni innostuneen ilmeen ja kajautan suureen ääneen: "Ginny Weasley kirii johtopaikalle, mutta kaulan verran jäljessä tulee Hermione Weasley. Nyt pörrötukkainen nainen lähestyy, saavuttaa pisamanaamaista... he katkaisevat maalinauhan TÄSMÄLLEEN YHTÄ AIKAA! Epätoivopokaali joudutaankin tällä kertaa puolittamaan!"

Ginny purskahtaa hersyvään nauruun ja tuijottaa minua epäuskoisena.

"En tiennytkään, että sinuun on tarttunut noin paljon Ronia. Olet niin ihana", hän sanoa pajauttaa ja punastuu hiusjuuriaan myöten.

Heläytän pienen naurun ja suukotan Ginnyä poskelle. "Kiitos, tuo oli ystävällisesti sanottu."

Ginnyn silmät leviävät. "Mitä sinä oikeastaan ajattelet minusta?"

Yllätyn vähän kysymyksestä ja mietin hetken, mitä sanoisin.

"Sinä olet läheisin ystäväni. Olet aina ollut minulle tärkeä jo ensimmäisistä kouluvuosista lähtien. Jos jonkun olisi voinut sanoa pärjäävän lähellekään samassa sarjassa sinun kanssasi, se olisi ollut Ron. Mutta en usko, että kerroin hänellekään ihan niin yksityisiä asioita kuin sinulle. Elämässäni on aivan erityinen sija punatukkaisille Ginnyille." Hymyilen lämpimästi naiselle, joka on minulle läheisempi kuin kukaan.

"Minusta tuntuu, että olen rakastanut sinua aina", Ginny puuskahtaa. "En vain ole koskaan ennen tajunnut sitä."

"Minä olen aina tiennyt rakastavani sinua, höppänä", sanon ja hymyilen leveästi. Ginny pudistaa päätään ja hetkisen näyttää, kuin tulenlieskat olisivat karanneet alakerran takasta.

"Et nyt ymmärrä. En tarkoita sisarellista rakkautta, vaan sellaista erilaista. Sellaista, jonka tuntee lämpimänä ailahduksena aina, kun näkee toisen", Ginny siirtää kätensä rintakehälleni, täsmälleen rintojeni väliin. "Sellaista, joka tuntuu täällä", Ginny kuiskaa ja tuijottaa edelleen minua silmiin.

Tunnen väreiden säteilevän Ginnyn kädestä ympäri kehoani kuin veteen heitetystä kivestä erkanevat renkaat. Nenäni rekisteröi yhtäkkiä hänestä leijailevan kukkaistuoksun, ja vedän tiedostamatta henkeä hieman syvempään. Ginny siirtää katseensa silmistäni huuliini ja kuljettaa kättään solisluuni yli. Sormet kiertävät rinnan pyöreyttä pitkin ja avaavat kimonon kaulusta paljastamaan ruskettunutta ihoa. Ginnyn käsi lukittuu niskaani ja vetää hämmentyneet kasvoni aivan lähelle hänen omaa pisamaista nenäänsä.

"Olen halunnut tehdä tämän jo vuosia", Ginny henkäisee suuhuni.

Meidän huulemme painautuvat yhteen, enkä ihmeekseni tunne tilanteessa mitään väärää. Suudelma on luonnollinen. Ihana. Ginny maistuu mustikkaviinille, joimme sitä joulupäivällisellä, sekä jollekin ginnymäiselle. Hänen pehmeä kielensä koskettaa hellästi omaani, ja suljen silmäni antautuen suudelmalle. Ginny tutkii suuni ulottuvuuksia ja saa minussa aikaan uskomattomia aistimuksia. Pehmeä käsi siirtyy reidelleni ja liukuu kimononi helman alle. Notkeat sormet kouristelevat kissamaisesti pakarallani.

Tunnen itseni pitkästä aikaa halutuksi. Myös oma haluni herää, kun vatsaani muodostunut solmu aukeaa ja hulauttaa lämpimän tunteen koko kehooni. Upotan käteni paksuun, kirkkaanpunaiseen tukkaan ja tuen toisella kädellä yhteistä painoamme. Vedän Ginnyn päälleni.

Hänen huulensa erkanevat omiltani, ja näen ruskeissa silmissä sanattoman kysymyksen.

Hymyilen rauhoittavasti ja sipaisen kädelläni hänen poskeaan. "Minäkin haluan tätä", varmistan.

Ginny nojaa käsiinsä ja istuutuu reisieni päälle. Hän sivelee sormellaan ihoani. Hiuskiehkurat hipoivat kaulaani, kun sormi kulkee pitkin kauluksen reunaa. Tunnen sen kulottavan jälkensä hipiääni.

Ginny nousee pystympään ja tarttuu vyöhöni. Hän avaa sen nopealla liikkeellä. Kädet työntyvät kankaan alle, liukuvat vatsalleni ja jatkavat kohti rintoja vain kaartaakseen niiden reunaa pitkin niskaan. Ginny pyörittää sormiaan olkapäilläni, piirtelee ympyröitä ja katsoo rintojani. Nännini supistuvat pelkän katseen voimasta.

Lopulta hän laskee päänsä alemmas ja näykkää herkkää ihoa rinnan alla. Voihkaisen ja tunnen vatsalihasteni jännittyvän. Ginny kuljettaa kieltään rinnan alta aina nänniin asti ja hymyilee tyytyväisenä, kun tuntee ruumiini värisevän. Toinen käsi löytää uumani ja sivelee sitä eteen ja taakse. Peukalo kulkee pitkin vatsalihasten reunaa ja löytää vihdoin ihon alta tuntuvan lonkkaluun. Se jatkaa pyörimään vatsan pehmeälle iholle ja saa pian seuraa muista sormista.

Ginny suutelee rintojeni väliä ja työntää polvensa jalkojeni väliin niin, että reiteni erkanevat. Yritän puskea itseäni vasten jalkaa, saada hieman helpotusta omaan kuumotukseeni, mutta Ginny vain hymyilee ja painaa minut aloilleni. Olen jo anelemassa armoa, kun sanani juuttuvat kurkkuun: pehmeä suu ottaa kovettuneen, sykkivän nännin sisäänsä. Tunnen imun, ja se lävistää minut. Sen voima tuntuu kulkevan suoraa linjaa rinnoista herkimpään kohtaani, joka kaipaa kipeästi kosketusta. Yritän taas kohottaa lanteitani ja voihkin hiljaa. Ginnyn kieli kiduttaa vuoronperään nännejäni, käsi siirtyy reideltä kummulle, jalkojeni väliin, ja jää siihen lepäämään.

Ajatukseni eivät toimi. Maailmani täyttää kieli sekä käsi. Hengitän pienin, terävin vedoin, puristan silmäni kiinni ja rutistan sormillani lakanaa. Silmäni rävähtävät auki, kun tunnen Ginnyn liu'uttavan yhden sormen vakooni. Sormi sipaisee hellästi klitoristani ja raastan lakanaa entistä lujemmin. Huuto karkaa huuliltani, kun sormi siirtyy saman tien sisälleni. Se löytää kosteuden, palaa takaisin ja hakee toisenkin sormen mukaansa.

Ginny täyttää sisukseni, ajatukseni. En tiedä mitä tehdä, en tiedä missä olen. Tunnen vain huumaavaa nautintoa, kun sormet löytävät oikean kohdan ja hierovat sitä vaativasti. Selkäni kaareutuu, ja tunnen Ginnyn toisen käden kasvoillani. Imaisen sormen suuhuni ja pyörittelen kieltäni sen ympärillä. Jopa puraisen, kun tunnen Ginnyn näykkivän ihoa rintani alta. Hän siirtää peukalonsa klitorikselleni ja pyörittelee sitä nopeammin. Tunnen nousevani korkeammalle ja huudan tietämättäni Ginnyn nimeä, kun laukean valtaviin aaltoihin. Supistun hänen sormiensa ympärille vielä pitkän aikaa ja lysähdän lopulta takaisin sängylle.

Hengitän raskaasti ja tunnen sormien poistuvan sisältäni. Ne tuovat kosteutta vatsaani pitkin rinnalle, nyppäisevät sitä ohimennen ja työntyvät lopulta suuhuni. Maistan niissä oman makuni. Avaan silmäni ja vedän hänet lähelleni nyyhkyttäen onnellisena.

"Se oli... aivan uskomatonta", soperran.

"Mukavaa, että pidit", Ginny hymyilee.

Hän kömpii peiton alle ja vetää minut vasten itseään.

"Huomenna opetan sinulle lisää, pikku Hermioneni", hän kuiskaa korvaani ja työntää taas polvensa jalkojeni väliin.

Suljen hänet syleilyyni ja hymyilen. Olen oikeastaan onnellinen, ettei ihan kaikkea voi oppia kirjoista.


End file.
